The cluster communication service is a half-duplex bidirectional service which implements a one-to-many service, and has a feature that when the cluster server initiates a group call service, the voice information thereof can be sent simultaneously to each member of a predefined cluster group, and the service is established quickly.
In a fourth-generation mobile communication long term evolution (LTE) system, an enhanced multimedia broadcast multicast service (eMBMS) is introduced, which can be applied to the case where a terminal having a video function receives, via a physical multicast channel (PMCH), a digital audio/video service in the broadcast/multicast form.
The eMBMS service can be used, in consideration of the features thereof, for implementing the data transmission function of the cluster group call listening terminals (which can also be referred to as the users). Specifically, a sending and receiving process of the eMBMS service is used as a data sending and receiving process of the group call listening terminal. In the procedure, a temporary mobile group identity (TMGI) may be used as the cluster group identity. The user equipment (UE) acquires the TMGI of the current group to which the UE belongs according to the group information update procedure. In the eMBMS procedure, it is judged, mainly according to the TMGI, whether the group is the group to which the UE belongs.
In the current eMBMS techniques, the multicast broadcast single frequency network (MBSFN) areas are mostly static configured and can be modified via operation and maintenance (O&M), and the range thereof includes a group of cells. In the same MBSFN area, the PMCH configurations are completely the same, and when the terminal is moving in the MBSFN area, it can be ensured via the synchronization (sync) protocol that the data acquired are also continuous. If the MBSFN area is deployed to be large enough, the probability of the resource redistribution of the eMBMS service is reduced when the terminal moves into the target cell, thereby reducing the service interruptions. However, if the MBSFN area is deployed to be too large, the resource waste is caused, since there may be no terminal needing to receive the eMBMS service/group call under some cells.
It can be seen therefrom, since the terminals may be under different MBSFN areas, when the eMBMS service/group call is initiated, the cluster server does not know under which MBSFN areas the terminals needing to receive the eMBMS service/group call are located, and thus, it cannot be determined accurately to which MBSFN areas the resources need to be distributed. If the method of distributing resources fixedly under some MBSFN areas is used for some eMBMS services/group calls, since it is possible that the terminals are not in these MBSFN areas, this will not only cause the resource waste, but also render not being able to receive the eMBMS service/group call in time, so that the eMBMS service/group call has a bad real-time performance. At present, there is still no appropriate resource distribution method.